Talk:Team Pages
So are the Team Pages going to link to the teams main Heavyweight robot(s) and have their light/feather/middle weight robots on the team page, eg Team Reptirron? Llamaman201 (talk) 12:17, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :I believe that is the current plan, yes. Christophee (talk) 14:36, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, thats essentially the idea. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:26, 15 July 2009 (UTC) I actually think that we should consider giving the robots from other weight classes their own articles. They're just as deserving as the heavyweights in my opinion and some of the team pages can get a bit messy the way they are now, like Team Typhoon for example. Christophee (talk) 22:45, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :If you believe so, thats fine, however, I think it would look less cluttered once the Robot Histories are filled in. If someone does indeed do this and it still looks cluttered, I'm happy to give them their own articles. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:40, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I agree, because then the team page could be described as a base with links to all the teams robots not jsut the heavyweight. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::By that I assumed you agree with Christophee? Anyway, I'm happy to look into this, but will someone please do the robot histories for Team Typhoon so I can see my way first? Unless it looks fantastic, I'm happy for a split. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes I was agreeing with Christophee, it seems that we were writing at the same time and you wrote quicker. Llamaman201 (talk) 12:34, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::In my opinion, even if it looks okay on one page, I still see no reason not to give them their own articles. It seems silly to group them all on one page when we can devote an article to each of them. Christophee (talk) 12:38, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::::So are we giving them their own article then? Llamaman201 (talk) 11:42, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I guess so, but lets finish the splits from robots before splitting from teams. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:50, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Format I've decided to change the format of these pages by including a table to display all the team's entries. You can see this on the page for Adam Clark. It's a simple way to group all the robots together and make all the different weight categories clear. To make them even more clear, I've decided to colour-code the different weight categories within the table, but I'm not sure which colours to use. Do you think this is a good idea and which colours would you suggest? Also, do you think the table needs to include any more information? Christophee (talk) 00:32, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :I think it looks excellent. My opinion is that we should use grey for heavyweights, blue for middleweights, red for lightweights, green for featherweights and gold for antweights. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 11:46, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm happy to go with that, but I think they should be fairly light shades so we can easily read the text. Would you like to choose the exact shades or would you like me to do it? Also, superheavyweights need a colour too. Christophee (talk) 23:38, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Leave it to me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:39, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Okey doke. The first thing you need to do is to replace the white backgrounds I put in for the time being on the Adam Clark page with the colours you choose. Christophee (talk) 01:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I think I can certainly do that. I decided on Bronze (#CD7F32) for superheavyweights (I believe that Berserk and Barry are the only ones anyway, unless Anarchy counts), darkgray (#A9A9A9) for heavyweights, Columbia Blue (#75B2DD) for Middleweights, Coral Red (#FF7F50) for lightweights, Emerald (#50C878) for featherweights and Vegas Gold (#C5B358) for antweights. :::::I also think we should also make a infobox for teams, with team members and series entered in at least. Maybe we could also enter in the honours into the infobox to prevent them from being on the bottom of the page. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:25, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::The colours all look fine to me. Anarchy defintely counts as a heavyweight despite the extra weight as walkerbots have different rules. A team infobox is a good idea definitely, and we could also include the town/city where the team came from. I think the honours section is fine at the bottom and doesn't need to go in the infobox. Christophee (talk) 13:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Question With Christophee's new table, do we count sequel robots (Firestorm 1-5, Ming 1-3 & Dienasty, etc) as different spots on the table? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :I've completed all the others, except Team Ming, which I'll do when I know the decision on my above question. I've also split all middleweights, lightweights and featherweights from Team Articles. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:28, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Good work indeed. Don't bother splitting up the sequel robots on the tables. If a group of robots has just one article then it should also have one spot on the table, using the main name of the article only. Hopefully that doesn't cause any problems with weight categories. Christophee (talk) 13:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Series Record Shall we put the Team Series Record on the page. It would look like the records of when we didn't split the robots? Llamaman201 (talk) 14:46, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand what you are asking. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:01, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::I do, and it seems like a good idea to me. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:44, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::For example, Helloher: Team Mousetrap Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Semi-Final, Round 1 *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 *Series 6: Failed to Qualify *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 ManUCrazy 19:52, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Oh right. I have been putting those some of the team articles that I have made. One thing I would say is add the name of the robot, which is what I've been doing, so for your example, it would be like this: Team Mousetrap Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 with Triterobot *Series 4: Semi-Final, Round 1 with Mousetrap *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 with Mousetrap *Series 6: Failed to qualify with Mutant Mousetrap *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 with Black and Blue 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:57, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Good idea, but what are we doing when a team entered more than one robot in the same series? And are we including non-heavyweights too? Christophee (talk) 00:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Probably just, for example, Heat Final with Mighty Mouse and Heat, Round 1 with Velocirippa? Llamaman201 (talk) 15:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Llama, you read my mind. Christophee, I'm undecided about the non-heavyweights. Let's see hat the others think. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:36, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::How about this? Team Velocirippa Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Robotic Soccer Final with Velocirippa *Series 4: Heat, Round 1 with Velocirippa *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 with Velocirippa *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 with [[Mighty Mouse *Series 7: Heat Final with Mighty Mouse :::Heat, Round 1 with Velocirippa Using three indentations to try and line them up. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:29, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Looks good, but its not entirely lined up, but hmm... Llamaman201 (talk) 19:53, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::We could try splitting them with a comma or a forward slash. Christophee (talk) 23:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC)